New Years In The Soul Society
by PreppyLove31
Summary: New Years in the Soul Society is anything but normal. He wanted her, she never knew that until she finally learned why she should never have captured the attention of the Kuchiki clan leader. 3 ;) R&R pls!
1. Chapter 1

_**Yo! I do not own any of the characters in mah story….. :'( I wish they were real. Oh well that's why I got my imagination right. XD please don't kill me. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 1.

Everyone was excited for it. The whole soul society, especially Rangiku, were preparing for New years. It was quite beautiful actually as she always loved New years. However, this will be her first new years in the soul society.

She ran as fast as she could with extra ribbons and balloons in her hand. '_oh shit im so late!'_

"Sorry I'm Late I….." kagome stopped in her tracks when got to the where the Shinigami's women association supposed to have their secret meeting.

She froze in horror as she saw the one person she didn't want to see. He slowly turned to the former priestess. "Hn."

"C-C-Captain Kuchiki!" kagome immediately bowed and closed her eyes. She knew she was in deep shit cause the meeting was held in his backyard and he wasn't supposed to be in until later on that day.

Kagome held the third seat in his squad. She immediately got promoted for her exceptional healing and combat skills in archery.

Byakuya refused to look at kagome for some reason. He always avoided eye contact but would steal a few glances when she would work beside him.

"Higurashi." The noble just said plainly as if he wasn't angry.

Kagome threw a nervous breakdown & nobody wanted to be near kagome when she was put on the spot. She immediately started sweating; rubbing her hands together.

"Captain I can…..Uhm…Well You see…...I was being chased by a….a creep! Yeah a creep." Kagome blurted.

"Higurashi." With no more seconds he appeared in the back of the former priestess causing her to jump. She held her breath and slowly turned to meet his chest.

'_shit kagome don't look up! He's so hot! What the….kagome you've been celibate for far too long you need a….STOP!' _kagome shook away her thoughts with every might she had left in her body.

"Higurashi." The noble said plainly. Surprisingly he wasn't as cold as she thought he would be.

"Captain I….." kagome was cut off by a remark that got her blushing.

"What are you doing in my Chambers." Byakuya kept his amusement to himself seeing the blush on his subordinates face.

Looking up Kagome saw Byakuya leaning in and attempting to grab her arm, she jumped back. "GAHHHHH!"

Byakuya went eye wide as she avoided his grasp. "Hm." He smirked and flash stepped next to kagome and pinned her down.

Kagome tried to wiggle herself out of the nobles grasp but failed when he laid on top of her holding her arms on top of her head.

'_what the __**FUDGE BALLS**__ is going on?! Ooohh you like it don't you kagome…you know you've been wanting for quite some time now…NOO! I refuse! He's my….'_ Kagome's eyes widened when she felt his breath on her neck.

"C-Captain….." kagome blushed when he fixed his gaze on her. '_Captain I'm sorry!...'_

Kagome didn't want to resort to it but she had to if she was to get out of the situation she was in. She closed eyes and breathed in her left leg flew up.

Byakuya froze in amazement. It the first time he was crotch punched! Did this woman just….turning to see where she was, kagome was already at the door. Turning to her captain she bowed and apologized.

"Please forgive me captain!" with no more words she turned and left when she heard him stand up. Turning slightly back in horror Byakuya slowly opened his and smirked evilly.

Kagome screamed as she flash stepped across the soul society, dodging the arms of her captain.

In the distant a certain Rangiku, Yachiru & Nanao all laughed. "You sure this will work?" NaNao asked worriedly.

"Of Course it will! They both need to just Relax. Those two are just in denial of their feelings. I want action!" Rangiku yelled frustrated.

Kagome looked back to see no one in the back, stopping to catch her breathe she was relieved to see that she lost him.

Turning to leave she froze when she came face to face with a masculine chest she all knew to well. '_oh shit…'_

The former priestess looked up to see the kuchiki noble stare down at her. This time with coldness in his eyes. Kagome attempted to leave when he grabbed her and pinned her against the wall.

"Higurashi. Apparently You left without me dismissing you Am I correct?"

Kagome blushed, "Captain Please, People will see us." She quickly looked around to see if anyone was approaching.

Kagome blushed as their lips were inches away from each other. '_ohhhhh just do it please just…what the balls are you thinking kagome?!' _

Just when everything was in the nobles favor kagome looked in the distant and screamed. She shoved her captain aside and they both managed to dodge an attack.

"KAGOME! why are you running dear little kagome! SHOW ME YOUR TRUE POWER!"

"GAHHHH! Captain Zaraki I told you NO!" Kagome dodged his attacks and ran off.

Kenpachi groaned in disappointed and turned to face a pissed noble but didn't show it. "what are you doing here Byakuya."

The Noble stared in the distance disappointed then glanced at with his usual cold stare at Kenpachi. "Hn. It is none of your concern. You will do well not to interfere in **MY** business."

The noble turned and immediately left.

Kenpachi laughed and looked and yachiru, who popped up from behind him. "you happy now Yachiru. We Interfered in **HIS** business."

Yachiru smiled, throwing her hands up. "Yep. Thanks a lot Kenny!"

* * *

_**don't kill me please. i wanted to try something different like a holiday bleach. No drama or anything. Just another interesting and weird holiday in the soul society. XD **_


	2. Chapter 2

**`sigh` how many times do I have to say it. -_- I don't own any of the characters….blah blah right to blah blah the owners! ;) enjoy!**

**Chapter 2:**

"Okay! Everyone knows what to do?" a little pink haired girl threw her hands up to make sure everyone in the room heard.

"Yes!" they all said in unison. Apparently the Shinigami Women's Association just had their meeting about new years. Which is a few days away & they were in charge of decorating all of the soul society.

Usually Captains and Lieutenants (mainly the dudes) wanted their room to be left alone but Yachiru didn't care as she thought of a brilliant plan to get everyone in the New year spirit.

Kagome smiled as she attempted to make her way outside but screamed as she dodged an attack from the pink haired demon.

"Lieutenant! What…." Kagome groaned, dusting herself off. "You could've killed me."

Yachiru had that 'so?' look on her face and ignored her complaint. "You have to deliver a letter."

Immediately kagome paid full attention as she always took her duties seriously. "Really?...to…" Handing the letter to kagome, who immediately saw the receiving Captain…"GAHHHHHHHH!..."

Kagome turned to face her so called friends when they giggled and flash stepped on top of the Building. "Sorry kagome You have to. Besides you shouldn't have a problem with that." Rangiku smirked evilly.

Kagome tried so hard to hide the blush that appeared on her face. '_shit, kagome get your shit together!' _she blushed even more as she felt her face heating up.

She sighed heavily as she made her way to her captains Office. She turned to find only Renji there. "Hey Renji, Where's the captain?"

Renji smirked and cleared his throat, "oh sorry kagome, he just left. Maybe you'll find him at his house."

Kagome groaned frustrated, "Oh great, like that'll make things better…" she stopped and turned to renji, "Can you…." "Nope!" Renji knew what she was going to say as he was filled in by Yachiru and Rangiku.

Kagome hopped in front of Renji with huge puppy eyes. Renji's eyes twitched as that was his weakness when it came to women trying to get something from him. I blame Rukia!

AHA! I got him now! Kagome smirked evilly but was left disappointed as Renji blindfolded himself and walked right past her. "MEANIE!"

There she was. Standing outside his doors, waiting to enter his office. She attempted to knock but jumped when she heard a voice telling her to come in.

She slowly closed the door and bowed, "Captain Kuchiki. You have a letter."

The noble tiredly looked up like he couldn't care less if Yamamoto was the one who sent the letter. "Open it & Tell me what it says." He

Kagome slowly nodded as he went back to examining the papers in front of him. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Damn I want to get this over with!

Finally attempting to read the letter her face went black. _'EEEHH!?' _ "No." she whispered to herself as she read the letter in horror.

_Aha! Gotcha! GOOD LUCK GETTING YOURSELF OUT OF THIS ONE KAGS!_

_:P YACHIRU & boobie (Rangiku)_

Realizing his little subordinate was taking a little longer to read a simple letter, he glanced up and saw how frozen and horrified she was. Kagome glanced up and see her captain demanding an explanation on what the letter says.

Kagome stepped forward and sat down in front of the noble with her head down. Byakuya was little stunned but decided not to show it. He looked down to see that she handed him the letter. "Hn."

"I'm sorry." She slowly whispered. '_kagome think think think! You are soo gonna need an explanation when he reads that letter!...'_

Byakuya attempted to grab the letter when his hand accidentally touched hers. They both froze. 'SHHIIITTTTT!'

Noticing the silence that followed, kagome attempted to remove her hand when Byakuya grabbed it. "C-Captain."

The noble slowly brought his face to meet his little subordinates. "Mmm." Kagome kept her gaze on her captain as she realized she hadn't really REALLY looked at her Captain.

"Sad…" she went wide eyed as she accidentally thought out loud catching the attention the attention of the ice noble. "What's Sad."

Kagome sat speechless, she was trying to make up an excuse when she realized It was useless trying to make up an excuse in front of her captain. "Don't you ever get tired?..."

"Of What…." His voice wasn't as old as before, but more curious as nobody could ever read what his thoughts were. It was one of the main reasons his expression remained blank. He didn't want to be **read.**

"Of Being alone?" Kagome slightly smiled as she knew the feeling.

Byakuya looked down as he was processing what she just said. He slowly glanced up just in time as Kagome slowly leaned in and kissed him. He went completely Wide eye!

He attempted to deepen the kiss when kagome withdrew while glancing at the ground. "Forgive me Captain." She gently whispered as she felt his fingers trace her lips.

"Hn." He was completely stunned at the girl in front of him. Not once in his life has anyone made him feel alive again since Hisana.

Byakuya eyed the kagome as she stood up. He grabbed her hand as she attempted to leave. The former priestess slightly turned back and gently smiled. "Don't worry. You're not alone in that field."

Slowly releasing his grasp, she made her way out. Leaving behind a breathless Noble as he was now the one caught in his own game.

& how was that huh….lmao! XD AWWWW I was blushing the whole time I was writing this chapter! AAHHHHH! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah I don't own the characters blah blah. -_-

Chapter 3.

'_today's the day.'_ The former priestess smiled as she brewed herself tea. Turning towards the window, she glanced out to see the soul society. She loved her room, it was at the top floor and she could see all of the soul society. _'today's the last day of the year.'_

She still couldn't get her little incident with her own captain. She jumped when she heard a familiar voice come in. "Hey kagome."

Kagome turned and smiled then bowed, "Rukia."

The adopted noble smiled sincerely, it did not go unnoticed by the former priestess.

"Can I…...Ask you something?"

Kagome was stunned but didn't show it. A light warm smile appeared on her lips instead as she gently nodded.

"Do you…..feel anything at all for my brother?"

Kagome was immediately baffled by the question that it took sometime for her to take in the fact that rukia was straight forward about her and byakuya.

The former priestess eyed the floor dumbfounded; she actually didn't know what to say or how to answer. Rukia's expression immediately changed from curious to sincere and relieved.

Eyeing a nervous and guilty kagome, the adopted noble knew she had to say something as she didn't want kagome to feel like she did something bad.

"Kagome. Thank you." Rukia leaned in and hugged her brother's subordinate which totally caught her off guard. _'what's….'_

"Rukia I…." Rukia broke the hug and forced a laugh as she was trying to conceal her tears.

Kagome didn't know what to say because she knew about Rukia's reputation of being absolutely and strictly professional. She always kept her emotions and feelings in check. She never cries!

'_kind of like her brother…they're so alike.' _The former priestess caught herself smiling thinking about her captain. Kagome realized that she hadn't done that in a long time since Inuyasha.

"Promise me something then?..." the adopted noble eyed kagome with pleading eyes that got her to silently nod.

"With All Your Might & Self Control….Never Let go kay….it's not easy & it's not going to be easy being with a kuchiki." Rukia held a huge smile across her face which immediately freaking Kagome out.

"EEHH! You make it sound like we're getting married!..."

"Did you guys kiss?….." Rukia smirked knowing that something must've happened since kagome's been blushing so bad lately.

Chibi kagome appeared and immediately died of defeat at the question.

Laughing of pure victory, the adopted noble made her way to the door and slightly looked back, grinning evilly.

"oohhhh and you should know something…..Usually, it's hard to get my brother's attention…..but…."

kagome didn't want to look up or hear what she had to say but she forced herself to.

Rukia smirked, "If someone _**does**_ get his attention, you'll find that it's hard to _**not**_ get his attention anymore."

Kagome tilted her head confused, "What do you mean?"

"Meaning, He's not letting you go anytime soon..apparently he has plans…." Rukia screamed and slapped herself when she realized she spilled what her brother said about kagome out loud.

Kagome's jaw dropped 50 stories when she heard the word '_**plans'**_

Rukia immediately brushed the I'm-innocent look and said her goodbyes then running off.

Kagome decided to walk her thoughts off, which apparently took the whole day as she glanced at the clock it was 6:02pm.

"OOHHHHHH CRAPPP!" kagome ran as fast she could. '_I can't belive I forgot the party!'_

By the time she got to her destination the gate to enter the party was closed. Apparently a certain small pink haired demon was very very strict on time.

The former priestess groaned frustrated. She made her way to the front gate and was immediately greeted by the guards. "Oh, Apologies Ms. Higurashi. We can open the gate for….."

Kagome immediately put hand up, signaling them to stop. "It's fine…..but can you do me a favor?" the gate keeper tilted his head, curious of the favor may be.

Kagome's hands finally reached the top of the wall surrounding the home that's hosting the party.

Positioning and straightening herself to keep herself from falling, she glanced back down and smiled, "Thanks…Now stand still." She whispered.

The Gate keeper did not see this coming. Never in his life had someone asked him to lift them up. Let alone lift them up the wall of the home he's supposed to be guarding!

"Ms. Higurashi. Captain Kuchik Is going to be happy with me lifting you up to spy on his guests." The gate keeper warned. Kagome sighed and nodded as she knew he had a point.

"Just a few more minutes." Kagome inhaled and smiled as she admired how beautiful everyone looked even though they're still in their uniform.

'_everyone looks so relaxed and not serious…'_ her thoughts were interrupted with the gate keepers question. "You do not want to join them?"

Kagome smiled and shook her head, "I don't want to bother them."

Kagome jumped of the Gate keeper with ease then bowed at him which baffled the the keeper because no soul reaper has ever bowed to him let alone a subordinate of Byakuya Kuchiki.

The former priestess made her way out and in a flash she standing on top of the Sokyoku Hill. Her Hair was always in a ponytail, which made it look short.

She slowly removed her band and allowed her hair to flow freely with the night wind. She stood there for a very long time with her hands on her chest; glancing at the moon she knew it was almost midnight by the angle of its movement.

Closing her eyes, she gently smiled. She turned and held her breath as she was face to face with a muscular chest as her eyes were fixed on a lips that were far to familiar.

That's all for now folks! XD


	4. Chapter 4

;) Disclaimer: -_- I don't own them happy! *** **lawyer claps* Whatever.

* * *

Please R&R!

Chapter 4.

Kagome froze as she didn't know how to react. She can't be in a situation like this anymore. No, She **couldn't**. After Inuyasha, she swore!

She didn't want to look in his eyes but her feelings betrayed her. She forced her gaze on the ground to avoid eye contact.

Her body trembled as his fingers traced her lips as he brought her face to meet his. He leaned in and rested his head on her shoulder. "Kagome."

Kagome closed her eyes and smirked, it's the first time he called her by her first name. "Captain K-kuchiki."

He smiled and brought his gaze to meet hers as their faces were inches away from each other. "Did I ever tell you…How I felt…."

Kagome's eyes widened in shock; she shook her head and quickly released herself from his grasp. Cutting him off before he could finish, she couldn't let him say it. It would her too much.

"D-d-don't do this…don't….please" she attempted to walk away when he grabbed the former priestess by her arm.

"Forgive Me." Kagome felt her heart melt as he said those words with so much sincerity cause even Inuyasha couldn't do it.

"It is not Normal for the Kuchiki Head to show Emotions. Forgive me But Kagome please believe me, I'm trying." Byakuya had to tell her because he knew if he stalled his feelings any longer, it would never amount to anything.

Kagome couldn't hold her tears any longer, "Believe me Byakuya, I'm trying to but the last time I loved someone He…." The former priestess bit her lip.

Refusing to look in her captain's eyes. She made her to the tip of the Sokyoku Hill. The noble eventually caught up and stood by kagome's side, who was eyeing the ground, trying to figure out what to say.

"You don't understand." She lightly whispered, "the last time I gave someone my heart, he completely shattered it…But you're **THE **kuchiki head clan leader, so how can you love me when you don't know how to love?" kagome didn't stutter or cry this time.

Byakuya sighed, he didn't realize how complicated love was until now but he couldn't no he wouldn't dare lie to himself about how he felt.

He glanced at her and brushed a light smile on his lips, "I don't…."

Kagome froze and realizing what he just said, she just laughed. She rolled on the floor and laughed so hard she felt like she was going to die. Byakuya's eyes twitched with annoyance.

"I don't?! Is that the best you can do!…"

Here he was confessing to the first woman who broke down his walls in a long time and here she was replying by laughing in his face.

The Noble attempted to say something when he felt a cold hard slap at the back of his neck. "You Kuchiki's are so complicated!"

The former priestess couldn't help but laugh. The noble grabbed her arm and pulled her in. Kagome smiled and giggled.

"Does this mean you approve to my request?" The noble leaned in and whispered.

Kagome closed her eyes then sighed, "Do I have a choice?" her fingers traced his lips.

A huge smile appeared on his face and for the first time in his life, he didn't have to **TRY** and smile.

Byakuya leaned in and captured her lips. As right on cue, Fireworks appeared in the night sky, the noble leaned in. "Happy new years." He gently whispers.

_**2 Days later….some where in the seireitei.**_

"Well now, I hope you know what this means kagome." The noble smiled with a bit of seriousness in his voice

"Hn." Kagome tilted her head, confused.

Byakuya leaned in and smirked coldly, "Rukia mus've told you. You are Mine now."

Kagome eyes lit up when she remembered her conversation with Rukia the other day.

"You shall not talk to the other captains, you shall not go anywhere without me knowing, you shall not be in the company of the opposite sex. You shall by no means engage in a conversation with other captains, if you are spoken to, walk away. you shall not look at them, touch them, think about or even be near them, You shall...…"

Kagome interrupted him with a huge slap across his face. " GAHHH! I SHALL NOT MY ASS! You Kuchiki's are Control freaks! I'm outta here!"

Byakuya growled as he turned to see that kagome was already running away from him. "Screw you Byakuya! Forget it! Poor Hisana, I can't imagine what she had to go through!"

A Certain squad 11 captain heard a scream in the distance. He chuckled evilly with yachiru on his back. "KAGOME! FINALLY YOU ARE READY! FIGHT ME!"

Kagome stopped and heard kenpachi's voice in the distant. She stomped the ground frustrated. She attempted to turn back when she saw her control freak of a captain make his way towards her.

Grabbing her hair she screams as she's cornered.

"AAAAAHHHH! I HATE NEW YEARS!"

* * *

& DONE! XD pls R&R. ;)


End file.
